1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic processing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus of the type which permits all print processing operations to be performed in a light-screened processing bath in a brightly lighted room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a conventional manner to develop and fix sheets of printing paper in a darkroom. Usually, after an exposure process such as enlargement, the printing sheet is first immersed in a developing tank under illumination of a safelight, and is then caught with a pick-up pincette to be moved from the developing tank to a fixing tank. These processing operations involve numerous difficulties and cannot be performed without a darkroom. If, in the course of the operations, it should become necessary to locate or sort negative films, this work is made difficult by the fact that the light cannot be turned on in the darkroom until the fixing process is completed. If illumination becomes absolutely necessary during the developing operation, a light-screening cover may be used to shield the developing tank from light. It goes without saying, that the developing operation cannot be continued at this time. Thus the light must always be turned off during the developing operation, and the printing paper must be moved to the fixing tank in the dark.